


How Far She Went

by xbleeple



Series: Bad Things Happen 2019 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e17 A Hundred Days, Gen, Malnutrition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Just how far did Sam go to bring Jack back? And what did she get for it?





	How Far She Went

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).



> This is for my Bad Things Happen bingo card.
> 
> The prompt was **Forgetting to Eat** asked by TinkNeverTalks.
> 
> Check out my progress on [tumblr](http://xbleeple.tumblr.com)!

Sam's hands are shaking as she clips on her P90. She clenches her fists a couple of times and takes a deep breath to curtail the swirling feeling in her stomach. Hesitating in front of the stargate she steps through and finds herself wavering on the other side, feeling faint for the first time since they had fixed the issue with the remolecularization. She makes her way down the rubble, moving carefully as she goes until her feet are on solid ground again.

It takes her a little while to get through the mass of people milling around trying to get the Edoran gate and DHD completely fixed up. She spots Jack almost immediately and her vision swims as a feeling of relief floods through her along with a tinge of something she can't identify. A cold sweat breaks out across her body and her hands start to shake again. 

He barely greets her and when he brushes past her to talk to Laira she finds her vision swimming again. She tries to blink it away, stopping in her trek to catch her breath. The darkness doesn't go away and she feels her knees crumbling underneath her, powerless to stop it she crumples to the ground and lets the black absorb her.

When she finally regains consciousness she finds herself looking up at the ceiling of the infirmary at the SGC. She hisses as she feels an IV being pushed into her arm. Her hand was sore indicating they’d already tried to put one there. Janet clicks her tongue as she gets the needle in before taping it down. She gets it connected to the fluid bags that were hanging on the pole next to Sam's bed before giving the scientist an unamused look.

"What happened?" Sam mumbles, lifting her free hand to rub her head, she had a massive headache.

"You passed out on Edora," Janet tells her with a soft voice even though her face belied her frustration, "The colonel carried you back himself. When was the last time you ate anything?"

"I don't know," Sam admits and drops her hand back to the bed, "I...the beam. It was so close to being done. I might have skipped a lunch and then we were getting ready to go..."

"Try all week," Janet chastises, "You haven't clocked out of the compound since you came back after the last time I made you go home and eat something. And you've only gotten coffee from the cafeteria. Sam..."

"I had to get him back," Sam replies, her voice breaking as she's unable to stop tears from pooling in her eyes. Janet sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, putting Sam's chart on the other side. She looks down at her friend and studies her distress for a few moments.

"You said it wasn't going to be an issue."

"I lied..." Sam whispers. Janet doesn't stop her hand from reaching out and she brushes a piece hair away from Sam's face.

"You can't keep doing this," Janet warns, "Or you're going to end up either getting shipped to the Academy to teach or medically discharged. In three months you did what people have spent years trying to do, but you did that at a cost. You've lost weight that you didn't have to lose, your nutrition is trashed, and I'm extremely concerned about the state of your mental health."

"I'm fine, it'll be fine," Sam shakes her off, "Is anyone around?”

“Daniel and Teal’c are grabbing something to eat,” Janet answers as she stands up and grabs the chart off of the bed, “They should be back soon.”

“And the…”

“He went home after I finished his exam,” Janet shakes her head, “I have a couple of other people to check on. I’d like you to finish the fluids before we get you a shake to drink. Don’t want to upset your stomach.”

“Right,” Sam whispers. Janet gives her a strained smile and pats her on the ankle before leaving her alone. Sam takes a deep shuddering breath before curling up on her side and closing her eyes tight, a single tear escaping.


End file.
